Talk:Rabbit Hair Needle
Byakugan Since she uses her Byakugan, wouldn't this be a Kekkei Genkai-by-extension? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Wasn't it stated that all of Kaguya's powers are Kekkei Mōra?--JO 2016:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::All of them? -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 16:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, all her techniques are Kekkei Mōra. But since she uses her Byakugan as well...? Just like with the Hyūga techniques, they're all Kekkei Genkai because they're used with the Byakugan. Or so I thought. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:01, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was about to say. I did not think she had a "KKM Byakugan" or so. ::::-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 17:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::It sounds wrong to put both Kekkei Mōra and Kekkei Genkai in a jutsu that isn't even a Fusion Technique. But anyway, if Kaguya's Byakugan is to be considered a Kekkei Genkai, then so be it. (Note: I recall someone (maybe FF-Suzaku) saying that every portion of Kaguya's essence, body, power is Kekkei Mōra, but I have no source for that, so duh)--JO 2018:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'd say add Byakugan, don't add kekkei genkai. Getting super technical, kekkei mora is like a super kekkei genkai anyway so having it blanket cover Byakugan is fine.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to ask what is the purpose of Byakugan in this technique aside from using it to hit the tenketsu or chakra points of eagle and also Sasuke said that, is it really a factor to enhance the technique? I think it is just like All-Killing Ash Bones but in the latter technique she doesn't use Byakugan. :So, Byakugan is Kekkei Mōra now, might as well add that in Kekkei Mōra page but I don't think it's correct to add Byakugan.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 18:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not a Kekkei Mora. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Those weren't my words exactly, but Kaguya is only listed as having Kekkei Mōra in the databook and everything she did was classified as Kekkei Mōra. The term is so nebulous and ill-explained that it's hard to really grasp what it means, of course. Kekkei Mōra could be treated as an all-encompassing term for individuals with an accumulation of several bloodline abilities, or her Byakugan could be fundamentally different (superior) since the book strongly implies that all the abilities inherited from her are merely diluted fragments of her real power. Really, the issue is so muddled that I don't feel like I can reliably lean one way or the other. I will say that, if the Byakugan recieves a Kekkei Mōra classification because Kaguya's classification as a Kekkei Mōra user, so should the Rinnegan (as Hagoromo is also only listed as a Kekkei Mōra user). FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::I initially thought that Hagoromo's TSB were a KKM, not his Rinnegan. But that was the wrong assumption, so *shrugs* Now Kaguya's thing has gotten complicated. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why the hell is Hagoromo listed as a KKM user, anyway? o.ô • Seelentau 愛 議 19:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I do not even know. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hagaromo (at least on my end) is not listed as a Kekkei Mora user so don't worry there. Like I said, just put Byakugan on this technique and be done with it. No need to further muddy the relationship between it and the byakugan.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :TheUltimateThree, the 4th databook listed Hagoromo as a user of KKM, though. :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Fantastic. Then list them as a user then. Now back to Rabbit Hair Needle.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. But we cannot add that the technique is a KKM that is amplified by a KKG Byakugan? What would be the issue with listing them both? :::Edit: Like this? -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay my question was why Byakugan is added as Kekkei Mōra and as apart of technique when she used it separately, she can use Rabbit Hair Needle without it.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 19:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Kaguya's Byakugan is likely Kekkei Mora because it's the purest/original. Hence the Hyuga's attempts to preserve its power by means of the main/branch family thingy. I wouldn't really have a problem with listing Byakugan as both Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Mora if possible.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Like how there is a TSB others can use and a KKM TSB that only Kaguya can use. :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Wild Lion's Mane Is there a significant difference between the two, because i'm not seeing it other than a name Shadowfox337 (talk) 09:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Wild Lion's Mane Technique doesn't shoot strands of hair. --Bio havik (talk) 09:28, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::And it's not a Kekkei Mora either. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 09:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC)